Reirei's Christmas Celebration With Princess Merida
Reirei was going to have one of her funnest adventure but her jackal pups were going to celebrate Christmas with her as well. Reirei appreciated the support of Princess Merida so much she asked a bald eagle to deliver a letter to Merida so they could celebrate Christmas together in Scotland and in some states of Africa too. So the bald eagle quickly went to deliver the letter Reirei wrote for Princess Merida. Princess Merida was excited about this special winter celebration. Princess Merida let the dolphins help her cross the sea quick then herds of those like wild horses and elephants helped Princess Merida cross the borders, and when she reached India the Golden Jackals helped Princess Merida into the Africa's continent, and Bhati took Princess Merida to Reirei's den. Reirei told Merida their party should start in Africa's states like Ethiopia after visiting some of the states near the sea so they could have fun with the seals. Reirei's pups ran up to kiss Princess Merida, and Goigoi came out offering her some berries and roasted nuts. Princess Merida thanked him for this small meal. Then Reirei led Princess Merida and her jackal pups where some seals live in Africa. After being playful with the young seals. Reire asked an aardwolf to lead them to Ethiopia where there would be bread and meat. Reirei also wanted to visit the Ethiopian Wolves and let her pups have fun on the cliffs of Ethiopia with their gentle cousin. The next game was Reirei's pups playing a bit with Bhati, and then both Golden jackal and Black-backed jackals playing together before going North. Reirei's pups followed their taller cousin Africa into Asia and then up to Greece. After that it was Wildcat that led Reirei and her pups to Scotland. Merida gave Reirei a tour of Scotlands hills, mountains and forests before getting active again Reirei though the unfamiliar European state was beautiful. After the tour Merida told Reirei what kinds of activity people could do on snow in the season of Winter. so Reirei let her jackal pups pull a sled, she let Merida drive each pup on a snow mobile, they ice skated, played snowball games, and then for these black-backed jackals Princess Merida played some music. After that Reirei and her pups sang their own song. Then up in Scotland Merida let Reirei and her jackal pups find some rodents before going back to Africa. Princess Merida also bagged as many rodents as possible so Reirei's pack wouldn't starve. Their trip back to Africa was with the help of a turtle family helping them use the big lakes The Caspian Sea, The Medeterraen Sea and the lakes in Northern Africa as a short cut for going back to the Pride Lands. When they were back at Reirei den Princess Merida told Reirei that was the best Christmas she'd ever had, and Reirei told Princess Merida she was pleased about having some rodents for real food . Then they hugged each other before saying goodbye. Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732 Category:Reirei's Wild Epic Adventures